HTML5
'HTML5' HTML5 is a markup language used for structuring and presenting content for the World Wide Web and a core technology of the Internet. It is the fifth revision of the HTML standard (created in 1990 and standardized as HTML 4 as of 1997) "HTML5 Differences from HTML4". Working Draft. World Wide Web Consortium. 5 April 2011. Introduction. Retrieved 2011-04-30. "HTML 4 became a W3C Recommendation in 1997. While it continues to serve as a rough guide to many of the core features of HTML, it does not provide enough information to build implementations that interoperate with each other and, more importantly, with a critical mass of deployed content. The same goes for XHTML1, which defines an XML serialization for HTML4, and DOM Level 2 HTML, which defines JavaScript APIs for both HTML and XHTML. HTML5 will replace these documents." and, as of December 2012[update], is a candidate recommendation of the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C)"HTML5 — Smile, it's a Snapshot!". W3C Blog. 2012-12-17. Retrieved 2013-01-14.. Its core aims have been to improve the language with support for the latest multimedia while keeping it easily readable by humans and consistently understood by computers and devices (web browsers, parsers, etc.). HTML5 is intended to subsume not only HTML 4, but also XHTML 1 andDOM Level 2 HTML. "HTML5 Differences from HTML4". Working Draft. World Wide Web Consortium. 5 April 2011. Introduction. Retrieved 2011-04-30. "HTML 4 became a W3C Recommendation in 1997. While it continues to serve as a rough guide to many of the core features of HTML, it does not provide enough information to build implementations that interoperate with each other and, more importantly, with a critical mass of deployed content. The same goes for XHTML1, which defines an XML serialization for HTML4, and DOM Level 2 HTML, which defines JavaScript APIs for both HTML and XHTML. HTML5 will replace these documents." Following its immediate predecessors HTML 4.01 and XHTML 1.1, HTML5 is a response to the fact that the HTML and XHTML in common use on the World Wide Web are a mixture of features introduced by various specifications, along with those introduced by software products such as web browsers, those established by common practice, and the many syntax errors in existing web documentsW3C Markup Validation Service, using this service anybody can check that almost all the web sites created by popular user friendly tools produce web pages not conforming to the W3C standards. The situation can perhaps become a bit better as time passes, but this was the situation between 1998 and 2012. This fact belongs to the folklore of the real experts, not the average experts floading the world of informatics. It is also an attempt to define a single markup language that can be written in either HTML or XHTML syntax. It includes detailed processing models to encourage more interoperable implementations; it extends, improves and rationalises the markup available for documents, and introduces markup and application programming interfaces(APIs) for complex web applicationsHTML5 Differences from HTML4". World Wide Web Consortium. 19 October 2010. Retrieved 4 December 2010. For the same reasons, HTML5 is also a potential candidate for cross-platform mobile applications. Many features of HTML5 have been built with the consideration of being able to run on low-powered devices such as smartphones and tablets. In December 2011, research firm Strategy Analytics forecast sales of HTML5 compatible phones will top 1 billion in 2013 HTML5-enabled phones to hit 1 billion in sales in 2013 | Internet & Media - CNET News. In particular, HTML5 adds many new syntactic features. These include the new , and elements, as well as the integration of scalable vector graphics (SVG) content (that replaces the uses of generic tags) and MathML for mathematical formulas. These features are designed to make it easy to include and handle multimedia and graphical content on the web without having to resort to proprietary plugins and APIs. Other new elements, such as , , and , are designed to enrich the semantic content of documents. New attributes have been introduced for the same purpose, while some elements and attributes have been removed. Some elements, such as , and have been changed, redefined or standardized. The APIs and Document Object Model (DOM) are no longer afterthoughts, but are fundamental parts of the HTML5 specification.[5] HTML5 also defines in some detail the required processing for invalid documents so that syntax errors will be treated uniformly by all conforming browsers and other user agents."1.9.2 Syntax Errors". HTML5. 16 November 2010. Retrieved 4 December 2010 Features Markup HTML5 introduces elements and attributes that reflect typical usage on modern websites. Some of them are semantic replacements for common uses of generic block (div) and inline (< span >)elements, for example (website navigation block), < footer > (usually referring to bottom of web page or to last lines of HTML code), or and instead of < object >.Some deprecated elements from HTML 4.01 have been dropped, including purely presentational elements such as< font > and < center >, whose effects have long been superseded by the more capable Cascading Style Sheets. There is also a renewed emphasis on the importance of DOM scripting (e.g., JavaScript) in Web behavior. The HTML5 syntax is no longer based on SGML despite the similarity of its markup. It has, however, been designed to be backward compatible with common parsing of older versions of HTML. It comes with a new introductory line that looks like an SGML document type declaration, , which triggers the standards-compliant rendering mode.As of 5 January 2009, HTML5 also includes Web Forms 2.0, a previously separate WHATWG specification. Error handling HTML5 is designed so that old browsers can safely ignorenew HTML5 constructs. For example, In contrast to HTML 4.01, the HTML5 specification gives detailed rules for lexing and parsing, with the intent that different compliant browsers will produce the same result in the case of incorrect syntax. Although HTML5 now defines a consistent behavior for "tag soup" documents, Differences from HTML 4.01 and XHTML 1.x The following is a cursory list of differences and some specific examples. *New parsing rules: oriented towards flexible parsing and compatibility; not based on SGML *Ability to use inline SVG and MathML in text/html *New elements: article, aside, audio, bdi, canvas, command, data, datalist, details, embed, figcaption, figure, footer, header, keygen, mark, meter, nav, output, progress, rp, rt, ruby, section, source, summary, time, track, video, wbr *New types of form controls: dates and times, email, url, search, number, range, tel, color *New attributes: charset (on meta), async (on script) *Global attributes (that can be applied for every element): id, tabindex, hidden, data-* (custom data attributes) *Deprecated elements will be dropped altogether: acronym, applet, basefont, big, center, dir, font, frame, frameset, isindex, noframes, strike, tt dev.w3.org provides the latest Editors Draft of "HTML5 differences from HTML 4", which provides a complete outline of additions, removals and changes between HTML5 and HTML 4. References Category:Web